Knucklehead Or is he?
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Knuckles have been acting a bit strange for a couple of weeks now, so Sonic, Amy, Tails and Sticks want to find out why mostly, Sonic. But the only question is... How? Rated T to be safe then sorry


**School just started! YAY! (-_-) When I saw Sonic Boom, both the show and the game, I thought to myself, "When are they going to put in the Chaos Emeralds?!" So I thought about this story. Enjoy everybody!" I know that there are the Crystal Pieces, but they didn't used it. I was really disappointed that Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, heck, even Sticks didn't have a new Super Form.**

 **Sonic's POV**

"Knuckles! Knuckles!" I called out. Where is that Knucklehead of our group? I ran around the island, but nothing…. Maybe I should just ask Tails.

Thank goodness I'm not too far from my buddy's workshop. I enter his workshop and of course, I see him modifying his plane. Why does he always do that anyways? I know that he hangs out with us, but can he do something that doesn't have to do with his plane? "Hey Tails." I said to him.

I see my fox friend avert his eyes from his plane to me. "Yeah. What's up?"

I asked, "Do you know where Knuckles is at? I haven't seen him all day."

He hummed to himself. Then he said, "Nope, I haven't seen him at all? Did you even check his house? The volcano? Anywhere."

"Destroy Eggman's lair, looked every in his house, and searched the entire island. I can't even find him in the forest, I even asked the people. What do you think is going on here?"

 **No One's POV**

Nearby Sonic's house, a door creaked open. It was a red echidna peaking his head left from right to see that no one is in sight. He ran to the beach and sat down on one of the seats where his friends used to sit on to relax if they weren't playing on the beach. He saw a book. The red echidna made sure there were pictures in it and began to read it.

Soon, a zip of blue came across the beach, but then stopped. It was a blue hedgehog with a very angry expression. "So this is where you were, Knuckles."

The red echidna looked up at him and greeted the blue hedgehog, "Hey Sonic, how've been?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Sonic said sternly. "I thought you were lost in this island."

"I'm lost?!" Knuckles said in a fake panic. "Then how can I get back?!"

Sonic sighed and face palmed himself. "Never mind. I guess it was nothing. So… where have you been, Knux?"

He looked at the fastest thing alive. Knuckles scratched his head and said nothing as if he's still thinking. He kept thinking.

"Never mind Knuckles. I'm just glad you're here." Sonic interrupted.

Knuckles sighed in relief. "And I'm glad that I'm here."

Sonic then ran off back to his house and Knuckles kept reading his book. For some reason, now he got his eyes glued on the book now. And now a pink female hedgehog came along the beach and saw the echidna. She soon gave him a confused look. Amy wanted to come up to Knuckles.

Amy saw the book and it was one of the most complex books that she owns. It was really good as well detailed and adventurous. Why would Knuckles be reading a book like that? And there aren't that many pictures in there and he seems to be taking his time on it as well.

"Hey Knuckles," Amy finally said.

The strongest member of the team jumped by the surprise and looked at her. He sighed in relief and said, "Hey Amy."

She carefully looked at him. He's… acting like his dumb self. She shrugged it off thinking that he's struggling to read it. But when Amy took another look at him, he's really far into it, and she only got that one two days ago. Now she's very confused.

"So what are you reading there?" She asked her friend suspiciously.

Knuckles looked at it and saw a picture of it. "See… pictures!" He shouted in excitement. Amy took another look at it and saw that is was one. She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Do you want to do something today, Knux?" Amy asked the red echidna, "Like sky diving, destroying Eggman's lair, explore the dangerous forests, knitting, volleyball?"

He said, "Sorry Ames, I'm busy doing something. Well… thank you for the offer. Bye." Knuckles ran off back into his house and made sure no one is looking inside.

Back with Amy, she wondered to herself, "What in the world is Knuckles doing."

Knuckles pressed a button and then a secret staircase has appeared. Once he entered in, he closed the door and went down with a lantern in hand. Once he got down, there was a secret shrine down there. There were two emeralds; both of them were green except one was normal sized, but the other one is as huge as a small hut. They were glowing like crazy and Knuckles wanted to know why.

"What has gotten into you two?"

 **That's it for this chapter! If you don't already know, those emeralds are the Chaos Emeralds, but the big one is the Master Emerald. So why does Knuckles have them? Why is it that there's a shrine there? How come the Emeralds are glowing like that? Find out next time. See you guys soon.**


End file.
